Journey to the Dark Side
by FictionBuilder
Summary: Ron Stoppable is in big trouble! And not from his parents! Ron needs to help Kim with her attitude at times! Story FINISHED!
1. Prologue

Ron Stoppable was hanging in his tree house for the majority of that Saturday afternoon, thinking of the last few missions he has accomplished along with Kim Possible. They went together well, but something was a little off about her. Kim's words were a little harsher, and she seemed to finish the enemies more than doing the generic 'talk' with the foe. Drakken and Shego have been on the good side of things for the last month, after literally saving the world with Ron. Ron hung out with Kim recently and was surprised how jarringly harsh she was to her Tweebs that day. He was shocked and tried to calm her down. It worked but it seems like it is getting constantly harder for Ron to calm his Kim down. _Kim was getting friskier with me recently and it's starting to scare me slowly. Kim is really starting to jump the shark. It scares me to my core, and I don't want her to take this direction. She called me yesterday to come to her house and at that, come to her room alone with her. For the first time, I declined the offer and hid myself in the closet of my own room. It's tough enough handling a crime-fighting, beautiful girlfriend. It's even harder to handle a mad-tempered, crazy girlfriend who fights crime. My once bon-diggity times with her are starting to become ferocious nightmares at night. I had a nightmare of Kim arriving in my room at the height of midnight, jump on my bed, cuddle on me, and then bite me like a vampire. It wakes me up every other night in a pool of sweat that really smells bad, and I hate it! Kimberly, what's wrong with you?! I love you more than anyone I've ever known, but you are really starting to creep me out! This isn't right! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!_

_Hello Sensei? You there?_

"_Greetings Stoppable-san, what has been tormenting you recently?"_

_Kim Possible has been acting more extreme recently. Sensei, have any advice? She's getting more frisky, verbally abusive, and violent._

"_Ooh, terrible news. She's going down the dark path."_

_SENSEI! How do I fix this malady? What has happened to her?!_

"_Let me connect with her Stoppable. Grave news, there's a deadly spirit within her, tormenting her further and further down a path that is very hard to reverse. And to solve this problem, you will have to be able to enter her mind and fight the spirit fist to fist. Stoppable-san, it's worth it. She IS your destiny and I won't let anything stop that."_

_How do I enter her mind Sensei?_

"_The classical puppy-dog pout will do for this incident, and after the spirit has been defeated, you have to mark your spot in her mind, preventing further access from evil demons."_

_Thanks Sensei._

"_But worse news. She's just the beginning. You'll have to enter numerous minds and donate salvation to their heads before they become demonic spirits."_

_Will I still be able to work with her Sensei?_

"_Yes, absolutely Stoppable-san. But she will be harsh and violent towards her foes, but there will be the moment where she will lash out on you and kill you to supply her with the energy of Death."_

_How long do I have before it's irreversible?_

"_About 48 hours Ron Stoppable-san. It is vital that you enter her mind before it's too late."_

_How long before she will physically harm the Tweebs?_

"_24 hours Sir. The last 24 hours will be precariously dangerous for you to enter her mind. Please access it before the 24 hour mark, or your journey will be a mentally tribulation filled trek."_

_Yes, sir. Stoppable out._

Suddenly Ron heard someone climbing up his treehouse!


	2. The Moment of Truth

Ron saw Kim come up the ladder into the tree house, and he panicked like a scared squirrel, but Kim was surprisingly calm at the incident.

Ron: Kim… I'm so scared! What is happening to you? Sense any evil inside?

Kim: I've felt very hell-bent to kill. But I see something inside of you that I cannot touch.

Ron: Phew, but I can help you with my Mystical mental powers, right?

Kim: I don't know if it's a disease or something else, Ron.

Ron: Sensei said that in 2 days, you will be so evil that nothing can stop you.

Kim: Oh really. That Sensei freak is possessed or something, right?

Ron: No Kim. He's the wisest leader, and I thought you trusted him.

Kim: I've had recent thoughts that he's truly evil, Ron.

Ron: KIM. You're being fooled by an evil spirit. Sensei is good.

Kim: I cannot believe you Ron. Although I usually do, this is maniacal.

Ron tapped into her mind, but something kicked his mental spirit out of her.

Ron: This is bad. I've been kicked out of your mind.

Kim: Maybe that spirit is doing it. (Sarcasm) Come on Ron, are you crazy?

Ron: You're not acting like yourself KP. I'm worried!

Kim: I'm acting more like myself than you are acting like yourself!

Ron: (Dejected) Why do you have to be this mean?

Kim: (notices his emotional change) It's okay Ron. I get it. (She kisses him) There is something wrong Ron. It seems like only emotion brings out the real me. ACCESS ME!

Ron enters her mind this time uninhibited. He comes to shadows of a distant playground fading. He sees her world slowly crumbling to pieces before her very mind. _This is really bad, Sensei._

"_Stoppable-san, I'm very pleased at the ease that you entered her mind, but this will not be easy."_

_What's my task Sensei? What do I do to free her mind?_

"_You literally have to fight the evil spirit in a knife to knife combat. It will get bloody, but if you defeat him, you can mend Kim's memories and set your territorial mark here so no other spirit will have access to it."_

_Ouch Sensei, but I will go to any length to save Kim. Nothing will stop me now._

"_Be careful Stoppable-san. The evil spirits have a powerful form of the Mystical Monkey Power, but no one can access a mind within a mind."_

_Ouch Sensei! This is going to be a brutal fight. It's going to be like Superman vs. Zod._

"_I agree."_

_Will Kim be able to harness the Mystical Monkey Power?_

"_It will be so. She will become Possible-chan, and harness a power so potent that not even you can outdo her."_

_Wow Sensei! Cool to know! Now I need to fight that spirit demon before it's too late._

"_Absolutely Ron-san. Go and fight the ultimate demon."_

Ron ended his spiritual transmission with Sensei and started to head down the beaten path of Kim's marred memories, slowly fading away in a dust of hate. He encountered ninjas on the way, fighting them off with ease. But they slowly got bigger and tougher, and Ron knew he was nearing the Demon's temple, to fight the ultimate battle. He fought off all the minions and entered the castle. It reminded him of the temple of the Yono. Actually, it was identical to it. Ron was thinking, _Maybe the Yono has to do with this demonic destruction of Kim's own memories. _He walked around the corner and into the main temple hall. But things were awkwardly quiet at this time. He turned around and he thought he saw a shadow!


	3. Mental Wars

Ron saw a shadow! He saw a knife and picked it up. But it triggered the evil spirit to come out at him. It beat his face up, gashed his arms, but thank goodness that Ron didn't bleed to death, because it seems like the only place where the knife could kill would be the heart. And it tried so hard to slice his heart open. But Ron kept his head up and stopped the devil's attacks. The two were in the air in a ferociously brutal combat in the air; about 20 feet above the temple grounds, and the demon looked like a monkey. _THE YONO. _He fought the demon until it finally was defeated at Ron's hand. But then Ron saw another, more superior monkey.

"_The Yono is pleased to see a young one fight."_

_Yeah, 'Yono,' I freed Kim's mind from the devastation._

"_The Yono is done with Kim. But he's not done with the rest of Humanity!"_

_That's going to change._

"_Not easily, Monkey master. I am a formidable spirit monkey, and I've slain thousands at my own hand."_

_Maybe not me, Yono. But Kim will be the one to destroy you._

"_Maybe so, Stoppable."_

_Know my name?! Wow… You know a lot._

"_I learn people's names from their mental realms, Ron. You can leave now."_

_Outta here!_

(Still in the tree house)

Kim: I love you Ron. I don't know what I could have done without you.

Ron: You're freed and your territory has been put by me.

Kim: Thanks. I was starting to go mad, wasn't I?

Ron: Yea, a little. But thankfully I got it fixer upper before it went down.

Kim: How was the mental fight Ron?

Ron: Brutal, fighting the Yono's minion. Only one of them. The Yono is the master. It was quite bon-diggity though.

Kim: I bet ya. (She pecks his lips) How are you?

Ron: Tired from the incident. You're going to be more powerful in the Monkey Power than I will be.

Kim: Really? I thought you were the Master.

Ron taps into Sensei's mental waves.

_Sensei, just how powerful will Kim be?_

"_She will be so powerful that your powers will be eclipsed."_

_What's my importance though?_

"_You will lead her into the battle, and she will fight the Yono. You can help, but the Yono is extremely powerful."_

_Thanks Sensei. What's her title to be?_

"_It is going to be 'Mystical Monkey Goddess.'"_

_She's going to be DIVINE?_

"_Almost. It isn't going to be like she's a goddess, but she will be more powerful than any human ever. She will be over one hundred times as powerful as you."_

_Ouch Sensei._

Ron taps out.

Ron: Mystical Monkey Goddess, Kim.

Kim: Oh my gosh… I don't know how I can handle that power…

Ron: Remember when I saved you from Warmonga and Warhok?

Kim: Yeah, that stunned me alone.

Ron: You will be over one hundred times as powerful as me. I cannot defeat the Yono. You will be able to try.

Kim: You saved me, and I save humanity?

Ron: Unfortunately so. I can and will help Kim.

Kim: I LOVE YOU, and I will NOT let the Yono kill you. (She kisses him for a few minutes, and Ron is numbed by the love)

Ron: Bingo! Maybe love will be the catalyst for the power!

Kim: It will be, because love is the most powerful emotion out there.

Kim and Ron exited the tree house. They walked hand in hand to the Stoppable's front lawn and conversed about their relationship and the recent possession of Kim's spirit and how Ron saved her. She finally understood and was finally determined to stop that Yono crook once and for all. They went into the Stoppable home and had lunch. They told both families that Kim was cured of the sickness and they went back to their normal lives. Or did they? Kim and Ron sat down and turned to Channel 10 on the television and the news reporter suddenly started speaking evil sounding words! _This is going to be really bad._


	4. Death News

The news reporter on Channel 10 started to speak like an evil demon. It reminded Ron of how Kim acted when she was taken down by the spirit that was slain by Ron.

News Reporter: Good afternoon fellers! The today's high is… (Goes evil) Stop Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable at this instant. They are the two to defeat the Yono. We are here to possess all souls in the name of Yono the Destroyer.

Kim: Something's wrong Ron. That spirit IS real! You've got to destroy the Yono, not me. (Shocked face)

Ron: KP. The prophecy says that you will rise to immeasurable power. Maybe master Sensei can teach you.

Kim: Maybe so. But we have to get out of here!

Kim and Ron get on their motorbike and speed out of the area as fast as possible. They were too close. The reporter and his possessed followers arrived at the house 2 minutes later to search for the two. But they used the Mystical Monkey Power to locate the two and started to go after the location of the two. They were on the run from the mass of possessed minions now, but Ron used his power to knock them out for the moment.

_Sensei, how do I access the Yono's lair?_

"_The temple of the Yono is known to you, and you have to access it. But the brutality of the possession will escalate as you get closer. This will not be easy."_

_Right, the temple where Monkey Fist was hardened to stone going down the 'Dark path of the Yono!'"_

"_Exactly, Ron-san."_

Suddenly, Kim could communicate with Sensei, which shocked her at that moment. But she grew used to it and realized her own Monkey Powers were getting potent, quicker than Ron's did.

_Sensei, wow! I'm getting the powers too?!_

"_Yes, Kim-chan. They're welling up inside of you to burst into the most potent weapon of all time. It's even more powerful than the Lotus Blade."_

_I thought only Ron could handle it._

"_He can handle one. You can handle infinitely many of them."_

_OH wow Sensei. Thanks for the kick!_

"_No problem, Possible-chan. I offered you these powers to be able to defeat my worst foe."_

_The Yono, eh._

"_Yes, Kim-chan."_

_What's the news Sensei?_

"_Good news is, that there's finally someone capable of defeating the Yono. Bad news is that Humanity is eventually going to fall under an evil curse by the Yono if he isn't defeated."_

_Yes, Sensei._

Ron: Wow KP. Did you just do…

Kim: (interrupting Ron) Yes I communicated with Sensei myself.

The two finally sped off to the nearest airport and filed a ride, eventually reaching within 100 miles of the Yono temple.

They landed, and someone came on the airplane after it landed. Strange, right? Then the two started to feel weird.


	5. Yamanouchi Tie-Up

Kim and Ron saw a woman entering the airplane, which seemed strange to them, but they eventually started to lose consciousness. They awoke, tied together at the Yamanouchi Ninja School. They were in the central hall near where Sensei resided. (Doesn't that seem familiar, the Yamanouchi Secret Ninja School!) Then they saw Yori looking up at them in a thinking manner. _Hmm… These two fools have been running long enough. Mystical Monkey Power really does come in handy when capturing the Mystical Monkey Master and… (Yori is shocked to see Kim's powers) and… and… a _"MYSTICAL MONKEY GODDESS!" She yelled. Ron spoke through the mental waves, _Yori, what's wrong with you? You're our friend!_

_Yori: You think so… Wait until Kim confronts the Yono!_

_Ron: Are you possessed by one of his spirits? The real Yori can answer._

_Yori: (real Yori emerges) What is happening? Will I be set free?_

_Ron: Yes, once the Yono is defeated._

_Yori: (evil Yori overshadows her) No, the Yono will defeat YOU!_

_Ron: I don't think so, Yori._

_Yori: (mixed Yori) He shall be defeated, but the YONO WILL DEFEAT YOU!_

_Ron: I see a conflict between two spirits._

_Yori: I observe, fool._

Ron ended the spiritual transmission with Yori. Ron called on Rufus to use the laser lipstick to break them free, and Rufus cut them free from the trap that the false Yori set them in.

Ron: KP, how are your powers coming along?

Kim: Ron… Ron! These powers are magnificent! May I show you?

Ron: Okay, just go at least a half a mile away. Then you can fire up, KP. _This is going to be bon-diggity!_

Kim: Sure Ron. (She runs off about 2000 ft away and initiates the unspoken.)

Ron: Oh my… She's glowing bright GREEN.

_Kim: This is amazing! How powerful is this?_

_Ron: You could kill one thousand of me, in my FULL STATE._

_Kim: That means I'm a catastrophe causer?_

_Ron: Bon-diggity Kim!_

_Kim: I hope I can harness this massive blessing._

_Ron: Sure KP. I can help you._

_Kim: I'm coming back! Whoa! That was refreshing! It let me release my true anger inside._

_Ron: True anger? I thought you were love-filled._

_Kim: Thinking of Bonnie. Wait, I shouldn't hate Bonnie!_

_Ron: I used to dislike Bonnie, but she's misunderstood. No one gives a darn about her emotionally. She's just a queen bee fodder to the jocks._

_Kim: That sucks!_

_Ron: I helped her feel better, KP. I lectured to her that she was far more worth it than the other students make her to be, and that she would find a meaningful guy._

_Kim: I appreciate your work Ron. You are truly a hero._

_Ron: Thanks KP._

Kim comes back from the air and hugs Ron in a tight, lengthy embrace. Ron never was the craziest for giant hugs, but he didn't mind at all since it was Kim. Kim planted a sweet kiss on his face for a few seconds.

Kim: (remembering) Where's Yori?

Ron: I haven't a clue, KP.

Kim: Gee… You are too wrapped in the lovey-dovey side of things, aren't you?

Ron: He he… yeah. (looking guilty, in a way) Maybe that's the way I am programmed.

Kim: Gosh, you just took my line!

Ron: (loses his pants) Figures.

Kim: (laughs harder than ever before) Gee, you never fail to entertain me, Ron.

Ron: You have me! Uh… Where's my belt?

Kim: I think I USED it somewhere…

Ron: No fair.

Kim: I have an identical clone!

Ron: Oh do ya?

Kim: (hands him cloned belt) There you go!

Ron: Thanks KP. I needed that, I realized.

Kim: How far are we from the temple of the Yono?

Ron: Have no clue, maybe 20 miles… We gotta go bon-diggity fast to get there in time…

Kim: For the first time in awhile, I agree. Let's GO!

Kim and Ron run out of the Yamanouchi before Yori could notice them. Then things slowly start to get hairy.

Kim: Over 20 people surrounding us!

Ron: Creepy!

All of a sudden, they started chanting _Black Hole, Black Hole!_


	6. Black Hole Deep

**FLUFF ALERT (LENGTHY LOVE CHAPTER)**

Suddenly numerous people surrounded Kim and Ron after they left the Yamanouchi. They chanted _Black Hole, Black Hole._

Ron: I'm so afraid!

Kim: If anything, we will be together.

Ron: That's bon-diggity right!

Kim: Exactly.

The people started to form a black hole and Ron panicked at it but gracefully accepted their 'fate' and both jumped in together.

They came to a pasture and Kim used her newfound powers, realizing that they're so powerful she can figure distance, time, and area. She was shocked to find out that they went back 1000 years and were in a different universe. Ron stood beside her, comforting her.

Ron: It's alright. At least I'm here.

Kim: I ... know… (She kisses him, making them both feel secure during a tragic incident)

Ron: I've got bad news: I have no idea how to get out of here. Maybe the Lotus Blade can help. The good news is: Time doesn't move in our universe when we're in this one.

Kim: (getting ideas) Maybe… (she pounces onto him, kissing the daylights out of him) This is what we might do.

Ron: (pleasurably shocked) This is going to be fun.

Kim: It sure will be. (Kisses him again. She's on him; he's lying down under a shade tree)

Ron: This is going to be a memory.

Kim: Sure will be. (She passionately kisses him again.)

Ron: Gosh, Kimmie-kisses can cure diseases.

Kim: They're my painkiller.

Ron: I have no pain. But can you please just keep kissing me? (Sheepish smile)

Kim: You didn't have to ask. Kiss me Ron.

Ron: You're so assertive. (With a pleasurable smile)

The two gave their best kiss of all time, the power radiating through both of them like an electrical surge. And Kim didn't realize that her power was multiplying in strength as she loved on Ron, and his Mystical powers were becoming more controllable by the minute.

Kim: This could go on forever, Ronnie.

Ron: It sure will. (She rolls off him and comes to his side)

They were thinking of how their relationship has come to this point.

Ron: Remember me being called the bottom of that 'food chain' Kimmie?

Kim: Ron, that doesn't EXIST! It's just a stereotypical table!

Ron: I know! I'm asking… When did you believe in that?

Kim: Earlier in high school, especially my freshman year. They called you loser numerous times, and I was really, really popular.

Ron: I remember that. I was bummed out so hard at that fact.

Kim: I saw that, but I didn't think twice then.

Ron: I was hurt, bored, and felt like I wasn't loved, except for my parents.

Kim: I get it Ron. (She kisses him) Carry on.

Ron: I really did believe that the 'food chain' was real.

Kim: Don't worry about it… It's done for.

Ron: Yeah I guess… Do you want me to lecture to you my life?

Kim: As a best friend, no I wouldn't. As your lifelong love, I want you to show me.

Ron: (lecture mode) I was picked on, made fun of, somewhat ignored by you, and a loner and a nerd. I was into video games a whole lot, letting them take my time away from my own hands. Eventually, I started to realize how much YOU were worth to me, and when you dated that Eric fake, I panicked inside and ran up to my tree house and lost all my bon-diggity. I usually don't cry, but I crumbled. I just couldn't take it. 901 was taking attention to you, essentially taking your attention completely off me, rendering me obsolete. It went to the point that you almost didn't pay attention when the little Diablos were rampaging town. They became huge at the Bueno Nacho signal and were terrorizing everything. You listened, and came with me to defeat those crooks, which we did. But 901 appeared, you hugged him, and he electrocuted you. You were knocked out and I tried to save you, but Shego knocked me out there too. We awoke at the Bueno Nacho, tied up at a wall. You felt like you were a failure. I kept your spirits up, remembering that Drakken played you. And I realized that I loved you more than anyone else, ever. You realized it and I was shocked that you invited me to the prom, but that night ended so sweetly that I cannot forget the first love kiss. Except the Moodulator kiss earlier that school year.

Kim: Oh Ron, I don't know why you let me fall for that stupid drone. (She hugs him tight, and pounces on him again, but she's cuddling this time)

Ron: I was too nervous… I didn't want to JEOPARDIZE our friendship.

Kim: It's okay! (still cuddling on him) You have me now!

Ron: I sure do… I couldn't know someone more attentive, caring, and sweet.

Kim: I love your freckles! I said that many times, didn't I?

Ron: Yeah. But it still means a lot each time KP.

Kim: Awwh you're too sweet.

The two cuddled up and held each other for awhile. Ron noticed that the sky was bright blue, the way he always loved it. He was in emotional Nirvana, oblivious to all the struggles they had earlier. Kim really enjoyed the time with Ron. She REALLY enjoyed it, it being one of the best times she could have ever had with her loving boyfriend. But there is always a time to catch up with reality.

Ron: Our mission… We must continue.

Kim: Why?! (shocked, worried face) Please stay! Remember, time doesn't move there!

Ron: Right… (he resumes cuddling with Kim, this time totally oblivious to their task at hand)

Kim: I love this! Just you and I in paradise.

Ron: You are my paradise, KP.

Kim: You are my paradise, Ronnie.

The two kissed with vigor unseen by man, for they were on another Earth, sparsely populated.

Ron: This can go on forever, but you know, we still have to EAT!

Kim: (stepping into reality very briefly) Yea, I know. (goes into emotional Nirvana again) This can go on forever!

Ron: Gosh, this much freedom…

Kim: I never felt you so warm…

They cuddled for another hour.

Ron: We MUST GO!

Kim: Why? (steps into reality) Right, Ron.

Ron: We played around enough. LOTUS BLADE! (His lotus blade comes out) Find us a way back, Blade. (Portal opens) Jump in Kim!

Kim: Coming right with you!

The two jumped into the portal and arrived where they jumped into the black hole. But the people weren't there. They were alone.


	7. Mountain Trek (Final Battle Prologue)

**Prologue to "THE FINAL BATTLE."**

They arrived where the black hole was, yet there was no black hole, and there was no one. It seemed a little strange to Kim and Ron as they hiked up towards the Yono temple that no one was after them directly. Maybe the Yono invited them to the epic battle.

Ron: (growing weary of the hike) May we take a break?

Kim: No sir. We have to continue.

Ron: Oh KP, you were so laid back in that field, and now bossy? (Mock frown)

Kim: This is serious, that wasn't.

Ron: Understood, KP.

The two hiked for a couple hours up the mountain to the temple of the Yono.

Kim: We're here.

Ron: Uh oh… The final battle awaits!

Kim: Let me test my powers out of the way.

Kim tried her mega-powers and they were spectacular to see. The green halo was stunningly visual. Her emerald green eyes shone red when in her power mode. She realized she had laser eyes, super-strength, stretching powers, and numerous others. Ron gaped at the sight and thanked Sensei for the powers donated to her, for the Yono is not an easy foe to defeat.

The two entered the Yono temple and they heard or saw nothing. But then a shadow appeared!


	8. The Final Battle

Kim and Ron entered the Yono temple. They heard or saw nothing, but then Ron saw a shadow!

"The Yono greets you for the epic battle with ME!" chanted the Yono.

"Oh no, Yono. You're not going to win this time," replied Kim.

"You think so, eh," retorted the Yono.

The two engaged in an unimaginably brutal fight. The sheer violence was intense. Ron stared in wonder as the two fought hand to hand in martial arts combat, in the air. Kim thought of Ron cuddling on her, and she went super Monkey mode, surprising the Yono by kicking him into the nearest wall. She pinned him down and interrogated him.

Kim: Yono, you don't dare do that to me again.

Yono: Wow, wow. I really underestimated you.

Kim: Sure you did. Now who did you possess?

Yono: Your dad. He sent you and Ron to the black hole, and his possessed minions chanted it.

Kim: You vile fool. Why did you do that?

Yono: To be honest, I found it fun to screw around with human minds, and the Mystical Monkey Goddess is to destroy me.

Kim: Oh yea, right. I am that Goddess, and you will pay.

Kim strangulated his neck until Sensei appeared, in a very worried, shocked manner.

"_Kim-chan, be wary of your actions."_

_Yea, mystical poof leader. I am more powerful than you are._

"_Understood Possible-chan. I do not wish for you to slay the Yono yourself. I will banish him to the nearest black hole."_

_Understood, Sensei. But I have that driving edge… To kill._

"_That worries me Kim-chan. You will eventually develop the power to resist the murderous edge."_

_Oh yea, superficial Leader? Who do YOU THINK YOU ARE? Some maniacal charlatan?_

"_Don't get so puffy and huffy with me. I am your wise teacher, and you are to obey my orders until you are free of the reins."_

_Yea? I am definitely and defiantly free of those reins! You are a charlatan, liar, and pagan nonsensical dropout._

"_You have left me with no choice."_

RON CRIED OUT "NO KIM! DON'T FIGHT SENSEI!"

_Kim: He's a liar._

_Ron: How do you know that?_

_Kim: I don't know._

_Ron: Don't assume._

_Kim: Okay Ron… Sorry for the outburst… I just get insane when I start fighting._

_Ron: That isn't good. Maybe you should take a good break now since the Yono is banished forever._

They stopped the mental transmission and went to normal talk.

Kim: So sorry for the outburst!

Ron: (panting) It's ok. (he hugs her)

Kim: I love you, and I didn't want anything between us…

Ron: Your love that strong?

Kim: Yeah, maybe Sensei is good.

Ron: He is.

In the meanwhile, hundreds of people woke out of their trances and were shocked at their locations. Dad was in Japan, that's for sure.

Kim: May I kiss you a finale?

Ron: Let the fireworks explode!

Kim and Ron kissed so powerfully that he was numbed beyond reason. They kissed for the length of 20 minutes straight.

May Kim and Ron live their destinies together!


End file.
